


The First and Last Amir and Jake Episode

by anthers



Category: Jake and Amir
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthers/pseuds/anthers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amir spend their last moments at CH together, distraught their last chance to keep their job failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First and Last Amir and Jake Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So...I kinda got hooked onto this ship.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff, Jake/Amir fandom!

“You are fired.”

Sam’s words still echo in Jake’s ears. It was too unbelievable and--he noticed Amir was playing with a couple pens instead of cleaning out his desk.

“Hey,” Amir called, “do you know any pen tricks?” He laughed, despite his voice trembling slightly.

Jake hotly replied, exasperated at his best friend’s apparent deadpanning, “Focus on being sad, alright? Let the feeling of failure wash over you.” He went back to fixing his stuff.

Amir took a heavy breath.  _ Okay. Okay. _

“You jumped the car tonight.”

Jake looked at him weird. “Excuse me?”

Amir let a raw laugh escape his body, “Didn’t wanna say anything, but you came out swingin’ and whiffin’!” He calmed himself down, thinking  _ Stupid, stupid! _ and added, “I think we should have stuck to the original script--the original plan.”

“That’s what I’m saying: look at this thing.” Jake threw a couple sheets of paper at Amir and continued, “It was so easy to produce. We could’ve shot it ourselves.” He waved a cheap camera at Amir and added, “On one of these.”

“Huh.”

“C’mon, what’s your first line?”

They tossed each other’s lines at one another, laughing and lessening the depressive atmosphere in their section. They continued, filming each other with the camera, reading the lines from their first ever script.

When they’d calmed down, Amir asked Jake. “So...what now?”

They sat at their desks, looking around with immense nostalgia. Jake replied, “Really gonna miss this place.”

“Me too.”

Jake smirked, “You, too, bud.”

“I’m gonna miss me, too.”

They stood in unison, as if expecting something else from each other. Jake picked his box up and clicked his tongue. He nodded at Amir, and started to walk.

Amir decided it was far too long to not let Jake at least know about his feelings. He picked up after him and spun the blonde by the shoulder. Jake was about to say something when Amir pulled him by his shirt’s collar, closing this distance between their faces. He pushed his head forward, not loosening his hold over the shirt. Breaking off, Amir let go of the shirt and laughed, walking backward, embarrassed. He stood, looking at the ground.

He didn’t even notice Jake putting the box down. Jake walked towards him and took him by the waist, lifted him up to kiss him. Amir, albeit surprised, wrapped his legs around Jake and responded fondly to Jake’s advance. Jake carried his best friend to the glass wall and grinded against him, building the friction in their pants. He broke off, let Amir take a breath, and put him down.

They were panting, the heat of the moment taking them to a blur. Then they were breathing, fine and alright, when Jake said, “See you, uh, at my place later?”

Amir smiled, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> So..yeah.
> 
> I know there's a lot of ways I could've written it better. I've been having writer's block and just writing whatever felt right was the only way I could break out of it. And I think redoing the first step in my writing journey--just fucking writing--is going to make me alright.
> 
> Criticism is appreciated, because I want to get better!


End file.
